Current data providers typically provide display parameters with the requested data. These display parameters include title, icons, chart format, various links and other information used to present the data to a client in a more readable form. Typically, the client cannot customize this presentation. Further, conventional systems normally require that the data provider concurrently provides the data and the display parameters.